Dipper The Love God
by SharkmanBriton
Summary: Dipper Pines recreates the Love God's love potion on his second summer at Gravity Falls and is hell bent on using it on his crush, Wendy Corduroy. But his sister Mabel Pines will do anything to stop her brother from using a potion that will control her co-worker's heart!


**So after re-watching "The Love God" I got interested in the idea of some of LG's abilities, such as vision of heartbreak past. His love potions, albeit cliche were quite interesting and gave me some ideas, so here you go!**

* * *

Ever since his and Mabel's run-in with the Love God, Dipper Pines had been secretly studying the cherub's 'Love Potions' when he was taking a break from his usual studying of the mysteries of Gravity Falls. He had been determined to recreate the magic of the potions and their various forms and various effects, from 'love of folk music' to 'visions of heartbreak past' and the young man was determined to become a Love God himself, in a way. Sort of a demi-love god. Kind of. Unfortunately, as soon as Dipper thought he had cracked the answer to the Love Potions' formula, Bill Cipher, a powerful dream demon, took over Gravity Falls and halted "Pine Tree"'s progress. And when the sleuth had to go back to his home in Piedmont along with his hyperactive sister, he could not bring his studies along with him.

Once the code-cracker had returned to his 'second home' for the twins' second summer in Gravity Falls, the now thirteen-year old immediately rebooted his research, and, with it almost-complete from last summer, he had the formula in his hands within days. _Now, he just needed someone to test it on._

One potion-brewing and one love affair between a raccoon and a feral cat later, Dipper Pines was sure he had perfectly recreated the mixture that would make him a cherub in his own right, and he had **big** plans.

* * *

"Mabel?" A sleep-deprived yet joyed Dipper called for his sister, he had been up all night but had no objection to waking her in his excited state of mind.

"Yeah, bro-bro?" The almost-insane technically-a-teen answered, with a yawn.

"Do you know two people who would make a good couple?" The sweaty dork asked, much to his sister's confusion.

"Why are you asking me this? You've never cared about this stuff before, what's the deal?"

"Well, I just, uh, wanted to know...?"

"I know that face, you're hiding something from me! Let me guess, miss Corduroy again? Dang it Dipper I thought you were over her!" Mabel half questioned half teased.

"No, it's not her... I just need to know!" Dipper was getting rather agitated now. A smile began on his sister's face, a smile that soon turned into a grin. She got her hands out of her bed and poked her brother a few times, making a 'BOOP!' noise every time she did so.

"You... And... W-E-N-D-Y!" The hyperactive girl practically exploded with laughter at her own joke, much to Dipper's frustration. "Okay, bro-bro, I'll be honest, the matchmaker has no ideas at the moment, apart from..." She smirked again, but couldn't continue her teasing of her brother's crush because he had already bolted out the room, his backpack making a strange sloshing noise that sounded too thick to be a drink. Mabel shrugged, it was probably some gone-off milk knowing Dipper.

* * *

"H-Hey Wendy!" The lovestruck brunette greeted his co-worker and not-so-secret crush.

"What up dude?" The lanky teen asked, with a smile on her face. Something about Dipper's awkwardness around her always improved her mood.

"I was just wondering if you, uh, wanted to try this new drink me and Mabel, uh I mean, Mabel made me help her make! It's like pitt cola and, uh, um, Mabel juice? Without the dinosaurs and stuff." The young sleuth nervously offered, rummaging through his bag and, with utmost care, taking his masterpiece potion out, holding it out to his crush.

"Sure dude, I'll drink anything as long as it has pitt cola and no dinosaurs in it!" The lumberjill joked.

At that time, Mabel Pines entered the Gift Shop where the two were situated, and immediately noticed and recognized the pink, shiny substance in her bro-bro's hand.

"Dipper! What are you doing?! You give me that potion right now!" She furiously demanded, she knew no good could come of this.

"Um, Dippingsauce? What's Mabel talking about? A potion?" The redhead suspiciously eyed her admirer.

"Uh, n-no it's nothing! Ahem, um, Mabel have you been eating smile dip again?" The busted teen's voice cracked, he was horrified of what Mabel would tell Wendy. "I've um, really gotta go now! Speak to you later Wendy!" He said as he bolted out the door.

"What was that about, Mabes?"

"Oh, it's a lo- Nevermind, I told him not to take the hyper Mabel juice! It's spiked with that demonic smile dip!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I'm planning for this to eventually become Wendip, though I might make it a "Close, but no cigar", so to say, close to Wendip but not quite. I'm also planning on adding more stuff related to the LG's various other types of potion, such as Vision of Heartbreak Past and possibly Anti-Love.**


End file.
